


It's Christmas & I Hate You

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: 5 years ago Remus had a horrible hook up with a very good looking bloke. He hoped to never see him again but he gets a surprise at his company's formal Christmas Party. He gets an even bigger surprise the following Monday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): Remus and Sirius had an awkward (so, so awkward) hook up in their university days. A few years later, Remus now works for Fleamont Potter, and attends the staff Christmas party. Late in the night, he steps out on to the balcony for some air, and finds himself face to face (and trapped on said balcony thanks to a dodgy lock) with Sirius Black, Fleamonts adopted son. + a little bit of but slightly different: “we’re co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me i don’t know how to act around you now” 

_5 Years Ago…_

“Shite, okay, ow.” Remus huffed, trying to manage to get his hand in Sirius’ pants.

The idea of having sex in a closet seemed like a good idea when it was first proposed. Then Remus got in the closet, realized his small it was, and kept hitting his head on the freaking shelf above behind him. Remus knew they should have done something else but he was wasted and not thinking straight. All he wanted to do was get off with Sirius Black. He was the fittest bloke he had ever met in his entire life.

They had been flirting since Sirius came to visit his cousin Nym earlier in the week. Remus was decent mates with Nym, basically meaning they hung out outside of class every so often. Tonight there was a party at Caradoc, Kingsley, Gid, and Fab’s place before they went home for the holidays. Sirius and Nym were going off to London to see Nym’s mum the next morning and Remus was going to his home to Wales. It was his last year at university and he was sure that he’d never see Sirius again after this. He needed to at least try.

“Fuck,” It was Sirius’ turn to hit his head. He did so on the door frame as Remus finally undid his trousers.

They had attempted to get into Kingsley’s room but it was occupied by another couple. Remus knew better than to try one of the twins’ room because it was most likely boobytrapped to deter people from hooking up in their beds. Remus couldn’t blame them because he was trying to do just that. Caradoc’s room was just a disaster zone, so Remus didn’t fancy shagging in there. He worried about putting his hand in something disgusting and being completely turned off. Remus would have taken Sirius back to his housing on campus but his roommate never left — ever. Really, it was to the point that Remus was concerned about his habits but he apparently got to class. He was getting high marks from what Remus understood.

So, the closet was the only place Remus could think of and Sirius was very keen on it as well. It’s just the logistics of it all were not that great. It was far too cramped, which Remus was expecting even though both he and Sirius were fairly tall and had a lot of limbs. Remus wasn’t exactly sure how they were even going to get off. He knew he could manage if he put his mind to it (it would have been easier if he were less drunk, to be honest).

“Okay, I think we’re good now.” Remus shook his head. Sirius started laughing as Remus’ hand worked its way back into his trousers. That wasn’t what Remus wanted to hear at the moment.

“Sorry,” Sirius chuckled and leaned his head against Remus’ chest. “Let’s just go back to Nym’s. She’s here and chatting with that ginger and I know her roommates have already left. It’s not that far away. I tried but I can’t do it in here. This is bloody impossible.”

“Anything but this is good.” Remus was happy to have the alternative so he did up Sirius’ trousers for him. Remus would have figured out a way but it was just too much.

They grabbed their coats then headed to Nym’s flat, which was a short distance away. The whole while they kept stopping to snog each other. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself the whole way to the flat. Remus didn’t realize quite how drunk he was until they began walking. Sirius was as well but that didn’t really matter because they both were steadfast in what they wanted tonight. They even tried to do it in the bloody closet. It was going to work out just fine.

They got into Nym’s flat and Sirius dragged him into one of her flatmate’s room. This was a much better option than the closet, Remus thought as they fell on to the bed, snogging. They started making out and their clothes started to come off rather quickly. Remus was ready to go but Sirius was having trouble getting hard.

“I’ll go down on you.” Remus kissed his chest.

“Sorry.” Sirius put his hands over his eyes.

“It’s fine. It happens.” Remus scoffed as he kissed down his body.

Just as Remus wrapped his lips around Sirius, the door flung open and a girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Remus shot out of bed to find Fleur, Nym’s flatmate, standing there looking like she was going to kill them both. She was yelling at them in French and waving her hands around. Remus had no idea what she was saying but he could make a few guessing about what you might say to two people who were naked in your bed — one of which just had the other’s cock in their mouth.

“Sorry!” Remus said, nearly shouting over her. “We — sorry!” Fleur was one of the last people he would want to make angry. Fleur was brilliant and a bit vindictive. Now, he was going to be on her list.

“Get your shite and leave!” She shouted before turning on her heel and leaving, the door slamming behind.

This was one of his worst attempts at hooking up with someone, Remus thought as scrambled out of bed to get his clothes. First, they couldn’t find a place to hookup then the closet was too tight then Sirius couldn’t get hard which is fine but then Fleur had to come in. He was drunk, horny, and frustrated. He needed to just get back to his housing, have a shower and a wank, eat some left overs, and then pass out. He’d forget all about it eventually.

Sirius was gathering his things quickly, looking extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. His eyes were down the whole time, not even looking at Remus once. Remus bent down to get his socks just as Sirius did the same. They were a bit too close together so when Sirius stood up, he whacked his head into Remus’ nose and mouth. There was a few crunching sounds that Remus didn’t like. He didn’t really like the immediate pain, nor the blood when he reached his hand up to his nose then mouth. His night just got a million times worse.

“Oh my god!” Sirius shrieked, looking at him with wide eyes. “I broke your fucking nose — and a tooth I think. Oh my god.”

“Are you bleeding all over my floor?” Fleur came into the room, this time she looked more concerned than angry. “Oh god! Remus, we need to get you to the A&E.”

Remus didn’t argue. His face hurt too much to do that.

“I’ll come.” Sirius said.

“No, you stay and clean and get sober so I can yell at you properly. You’ve done enough, I think.” Fleur glared at Sirius as she handed Remus his socks and shoes. “I’ll get something for the bleeding.”

Remus wasn’t sure what to do, so he put his socks and shoes on as the blood was pouring down his face and on top his shirt. If he wasn’t drunk, then he probably would have passed out because he wasn’t a fan of blood. He was feeling a bit woozy though but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was drunk or if it was his head injury. Sirius was apologizing over and over again.

“I can’t believe this.” Sirius shook his head. “What can I do?”

“Nothing.” Fleur said as she came back in with a towel. “Here, put this over your nose. Come on, it will be okay.”

“I’ll call you.” Sirius said. “I’ll stop by before Nym and I leave in the morning.”

“I don’t think so. Let’s just forget about this all.”

Remus hoped that he never had to see Sirius Black again.

***

_A little less than 5 years later…_

Remus needed some air. The Potter’s house was lovely and lively but the amount of people in it was giving him some anxiety. So, he stepped out on to the back balcony that over looked their gardens. He couldn’t comprehend how rich his boss was sometimes. Mainly because the Potters were the most down to earth people on the face of the planet. They would do anything for anyone.

A little over a year ago, Remus left his job at Godric’s Gadgets in Sweden to move back home and work for Potter Industrials as a graphic designer. He really loved his job and everyone he met in it. Not to mention James Potter, Mr Potter’s son, was becoming a fast friend. He also seemed keen on setting Remus up with his brother but Remus wasn’t interested. He still hadn’t got over being burned in a long term relationship with Benjy. They had been dating for four years and then Remus found him sleeping with another man. It happened as soon as Remus left Sweden. One day, Remus went back to surprise him over a long weekend and found him in bed with this bloke. To say it hurt to see the man he was sure he was going to marry in bed with someone else was an understatement.

Remus closed the doors to the balcony behind him but then regretted it immediately. Standing against the railing smoking was Sirius Black. He would never forget the man who broke his nose and knocked out a tooth after they were caught on someone else’s bed while trying to have a shag. It was one of the absolute worst attempt at a hook up in his life. Whenever he told the story people would be in tears. Of course he left Sirius’ name out of it because that wouldn’t be too nice. He tried to open the door but it wouldn’t go.

“It sticks. Bleeding rich and Monty can’t fix a handle.” Sirius said, finally looking over at him. Sirius’ eyes lit up in recognition and it looked like embarrassment as well. “Oh my god, Remus.”

“You remember…”

“One of my worst nights in recent memory, yeah.” Sirius scoffed, moving closer to him. He looked just as beautiful as he did five years ago but there was something more refined about him. His black hair was tied back neatly and he was wearing nice trousers and a button down as opposed to ripped, dirty jeans and a Sex Pistols tee shirt. “I don’t think I’d ever forget how terrible it was and that mainly being my fault.”

Remus laughed awkwardly, he wasn’t sure what to say. He really wanted to go back inside and not have to deal with it. Remus tried the handle again. It wasn’t opening. Why did this have to happen to him? He was perfectly fine not ever thinking about Sirius Black again and that terrible night only to laugh at it with his mates.

“You’re… do you work for the company or are you a mate of James’ or something?”

“I work for the company now.” Remus didn’t want to look Sirius in the eye.

“That’s brilliant. I just got back from working for my family in Japan.” Sirius explained.

“Oh, I’ve only worked here for less than a year.” Remus said, he couldn’t comprehend why Sirius was still talking to him. That night five years ago was enough to put anyone off from someone else — no matter how handsome and funny and smart the other person may have been.

“I never thought I’d see you again. This is…” Sirius shook his head. “Would you fancy getting a coffee or something?”

Remus tried the handle again. Shite. He was going to have to let Sirius down. He didn’t want to do this. This was not how the night was supposed to go at all. “I don’t think so.”

Sirius’ face fell, clearly disappointed. “I broke you face.”

“You did.”

“And couldn’t get hard.”

“I won’t fault you for that, we were pretty drunk and shite happens.”

“I lied to you and said Nym’s roommates were all gone.”

Remus nodded.

“Right, at least you weren’t there when I got sick on Fleur’s duvet.” Sirius muttered as Remus tried the doorknob again.

“Not making yourself sound much better.” Remus shook his head.

“I know.” Sirius sighed, moving to the door. “Here, try it like this.” Sirius used his shoulder and twisted the knob a few different ways. It finally opened and Remus was free to go.

“Have a nice party.”

“You too.” Sirius nodded as he moved past him.

Remus needed to remember not to go to work parties any longer if the Potters were going to be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius wandered into Potter’s Industrials on the Monday following the company holiday party for two reasons. One, James had an offer for him and he always did what James needed him to do. Two, he was kind of hoping to see Remus Lupin and buy him a coffee. He wasn’t positive how to make up for the fact he broke the poor bloke’s nose and tooth those years ago but he was sure as hell going to try. He hated the fact that the whole night happened. Now, he just wanted Remus to acknowledge his existence instead of trying to break down the door of wherever he was trapped with Sirius.

The moment Sirius laid eyes on Remus when he was visiting the man five years ago, he knew he wanted him. Not just sexually because as they talked over the few days at Hogwarts, he learned how interesting Remus was. He was witty and creative and snarky. Sirius was hoping to leave Hogwarts with his number then maybe they would end up in the same city following uni. Of course he had to go ruin all of that by literally breaking the other man’s face. It was the opposite of sexy and/or romantic.

“There he is, the man of the hour. The second light of my life just after Lily.” James’ voice boomed loudly as Sirius walked into the office.

“What do you want, Prongs?” Sirius laughed, taking a seat across from James at his desk. “I know this tone, you need something from me. What is it?”

“I don’t really need something from you. I wanted to offer you something because who doesn’t love some good old fashion nepotism?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I know you don’t want to work here forever, and that’s great but I just had Alice go into labor super early and I need another person to help with a project in graphic design. This way, you can be busy with something for a little while before you decide what to do next with your life. You’re never good when you idle. Plus, it’s only up until Christmas. After that Remus can handle it on his own.”

Sirius tried very hard not to perk up at the name. He’d get to work with Remus? That would be brilliant and amazing and probably a bit problematic if Sirius accepted. Remus didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. But Remus also only had that bad impression of him in his brain. It could be how Sirius changed his mind about it. “What am I going to do?”

“There’s a commercial coming out in the New Year that we need to do the graphics on. It’s nearly done but Remus can’t do it all himself before the deadline. I know that you can do it, you sort of went to school for it as well.”

Sort of went, meaning that his minor was art and design because his parents wouldn’t let him focus on anything that hinted at art. But he managed even though try to take such different courses was a lot of work. “I’m not exactly an expert.”

“And I can’t exactly hire an expert so fast. If you just do what Remus tells you to do, it’ll be fine. You’re a quick learner too.”

Sirius bit his lip and nodded. “Show me where I’ll be working.”

James’ smile could have lit up the whole 15th floor of Potter Industrials. Hopefully Remus didn’t think he was some weird stalker. This was just all a bunch of Christmas magic in Sirius’ brain. He hoped that Remus would at least like him as a mate by the end of the next few weeks and not remember him as the man who broke his face.

***

The most important thing was that Alice and the baby were going to be okay. She was eight weeks early and things could not have been so great but little Neville was happy, healthy, but a little on the small side. They were going to have to stay in the hospital a little.

Remus was also very angry at this all because he was stuck with this project that had a deadline of the 21st. That was just three weeks away and there was so much to do. James insisted that he was going to get Remus some help but he doubted he could find anyone competent in the next few days that would be of any help. He was going to be working late nights up until Christmas.

“Here is your new office. You’ll be sharing it with Remus. He’s brilliant.” James’ voice made Remus look up from the computer screen where he was staring at a half finished graphic for the commercial. He nearly fell out of his chair was Sirius Black was standing there.

“Ah, hello.” Remus said, trying not to act too shocked because he really didn’t want James to know about what had happened five years ago. He probably knew but he hoped Sirius never used his real name.

“So, this is Sirius. He’s going to be helping you finish the graphics on the ad. I told you I would find someone.” James smiled broadened.

“You did.” Remus nodded.

“I gave him an overview of the project but you can deal with the specifics. Sirius can do anything you need.”

At least Sirius looked a bit awkward about the whole thing.

“Great.” Remus forced out.

“I’ll leave you to it. I have a meeting to get to.” James glanced at his watch.

Sirius came into the office, closing the door behind him carefully. “I didn’t ask him for the position. I just want to make the clear. He said that you needed a hand.”

“Right, no, not a problem.” Remus shook his head. “I didn’t realize this was your thing. I thought I remember you saying you went to school for business.”

“I did art and design as a minor. I wanted it to be my major but I didn’t have much choice at the time.” Sirius explained. “I worked a lot with the graphic design team in my family’s company so I’m not a complete moron. Give me a task and I will make sure I complete it correctly and in a timely manner.”

Remus was doubtful about this for some reason. Sirius seemed like a rich spoiled guy. He did even when Remus as having a massive crush on him when he was younger. “Sure, ah, let’s see,” Remus grabbed his notepad that had his To Do list in it. “Are you ready to get started today?”

“Yes, of course.” Sirius nodded. “I wasn’t expecting it but I didn’t have anything going on.”

“Okay, well, let’s get going then.” Remus pointed to Alice’s empty desk what had garland around the monitor and a little tinsel tree next to it. “I’m already logged in there because I was bouncing between things to give my brain a break.”

Sirius took a seat, “What do you want me to do?”

Remus wanted to tell him he wanted Sirius to fuck off so he didn’t have to deal with three weeks of awkwardness and probable incompetence but he also wanted his job. Except he couldn’t because he liked his job.

***

To say things were chilly in the office between Remus and Sirius the first week was an understatement. Sirius thought working with Remus would be a little awkward but it wasn’t as awkward as it was… well, Sirius was sure the man hated his guts. Sirius was fairly certain it didn’t all have to do with the fact Sirius broke his face. It didn’t help that Sirius asked questions all the time because he wanted to make sure he was on the same wavelength that Remus and Alice had been on. With every question, Sirius could feel Remus’ nerves fraying more and more.

It seemed to Sirius that Remus wasn’t a fan of the fact Sirius had got the position because of nepotism. Sirius couldn’t blame him for that either. There was no way he could walk into another business and mention he had some experience with graphic design so he was capable of working on a big project with a pressing timeline in an emergency.

“Remus?” Sirius looked up from his computer. His neck was starting to hurt and he needed a break.

“What?” Remus practically snapped.

“Christ, I just was going to ask if you wanted a coffee.” Sirius groaned. It was Friday of the first week and he still had at least ten more days having to put up with. How did he find Remus sweet and attractive before? Was he really so blinded by lust five years ago or was the other man just nicer then? “What is your problem with me?”

“Nothing.” Remus shook his head, staring resolutely at his computer screen.

“It’s clearly something.”

“Okay, fine, it’s you just walking in here and James just giving you a position. Do you know how hard it is for some people to get a job like this? They work their arses off and can’t get a thing. But you and your privileged friends can get anything that they want.”

Sirius wasn’t sure whether to be happy about Remus finally getting out his anger or angry because he was mad. Remus did have a point but it’s not as if Sirius asked for the hand up. Plus, James was just trying to help Remus out. “You don’t know a thing about me or the Potter’s, mate.”

“I know you always get what you want.”

Sirius rolled his eyes because that was the least true thing on the face of the planet. Sirius rarely got what he wanted. Remus is one of those examples and that wasn’t even one of the larger examples. Not that he wanted this bloke any longer because he turned out to be a massive prick. “I don’t, thank you very much for thinking that you know every little thing about my life, Lupin.”

Remus just huffed a breath and began clicking away at his mouse.

“So, no coffee then?”

“I don’t drink coffee.” Remus spoke in a frustrated tone.

“Tea then?”

“Nothing.”

“Fine. I’ll be back in a few.”

Sirius left the room quickly and headed in the direction of James’ office. He really needed to complain about Remus before he lost his mind. Thankfully the man was free. “What’s wrong, Padfoot?”

“Remus Lupin is a fucking arsehole.” Sirius said after closing the door with a slam.

James furrowed his brow. “Lupin? No, he’s so nice. Everyone loves him.”

“He’s been an arse to me all week.”

“Are you sure you didn’t act all arrogant as you can sometimes?”

Sirius clenched his jaw. “No. I did not do that. I’ve been asking him questions to make sure I’m on the right track. I haven’t once acted like a know it all.”

“He’s under a lot of stress, it’s a big project. I just can’t believe he's so rude to you.”

“You remember the bloke I told you about, the one I broke his nose and tooth?” Sirius asked, looked down to his feet.

“No! It was Remus!” James stood up from his seat. “No wonder why he's a dick.”

“It’s not all about that.” Sirius told him about their last interaction, “It has to be mainly because he thinks I’m privileged… which I am for various reasons but — ugh.”

“I know, your life hasn’t been easy. Remus does not know that and he’s making assumptions, which is a bit of jerky thing to do.” James nodded. “Do you not want to work with him? I can make him suffer and do it alone.”

Sirius shook his head. “No, I won’t do that. I want to help you. I’m invested in this now and if I back out I’m just going to look like a bigger prick than Remus is being to me.”

“Fine, I can talk to him.”

“No! You’re my best mate — practically my brother for god sakes, you’d do more harm than good.”

“All right, but if it’s a problem, there’s always a way to fix it.”

“I’ll fix it by kicking arse.”

***

The next Monday at 5 pm, “What do you mean, you can’t find the file?” Remus asked, his voice rising with each word.

“It was there then it wasn’t anymore.” Sirius frantically looked in his files then in the trash then back in the application. The piece of the project he had been working on all day just wasn’t there any longer.

“Didn’t you back it up?” He leaned over Sirius’ screen.

“I did, I know I did. I always back the file. I don’t know what happened. There was an error message then it was all blank. Fucking fuck.” Sirius felt as if he was going to cry. Eight hours of work had disappeared. They were on such a strict timeline that this set back was a real fuck up. “Oh god.”

“Did you check the—”

“Yes.”

“And—”

“Remus I looked everywhere. It's’ not even in the history.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Remus rubbed his face. “How did you do this?”

Sirius tried very hard not to roll his eyes because it was not his fault. He didn’t want to get into it with Remus. It was bad enough as it was. “I need to fix it. Looks like I’m canceling my dinner plans.” Sirius was planning on a going on a date with some bloke Lily was trying to set him up with. He wasn’t that excited about it anyhow.

“I’m supposed be somewhere at 6, I’m going to have to cancel too. You know what, I’ll just redo it. You can go.” Remus leaned back to reach for his phone.

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is my bloody fault so I’ll fix it. Go wherever it was you were going.” Sirius shook his head. It was bad enough Remus seemed to hate him because he thought Sirius only got this job because he knew James and had no actual knowledge, now this had to happen. Sirius legitimately believed it was some software error but he was not about to completely blame it on that. He needed to fix his mistake.

Remus bit his lip and looked as if he was debating if Sirius was competent enough to do this. “Fine, call me if you need anything. Back up your sodding back up on the next one.”

“It will be all done by the time you come in tomorrow morning.”

“Sure.” Remus nodded. “Call me, please, if you need—”

“I will!” Sirius snapped at him. “I’ll fix it if you just go.”

The other man huffed then grabbed his things before leaving. Sirius couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He thought that he'd be able to apologize to this man for the worst hook up in history then flirt a little and woo him a little with his talents. None of that seemed to work out. He needed just to finish the project.

It was going to be a very long night.

***

“He’s such an arrogant twat.” Remus complained, staring at little Neville in his cot. They had just come home from the hospital the day before. “He just thinks he can walk in and just take care of everything. He lost the graphic he was working on all day.”

“Remus, I think you need to relax a little.” Alice said calmingly, hovering over his shoulder.

“I thought we couldn’t swear around the baby?” Frank complained.

“I was joking, it can’t talk.” Alice shook her head. “Come on, let’s eat. Neville’s not going anywhere.”

Remus followed the couple out into the kitchen where their takeaway was waiting. “Can you believe that though? Potter just let him walk into help me? He studied business at uni.”

“Why do you hate this bloke so much? You like James. I also know that James wouldn’t give you someone completely incompetent to work with. He’s not an idiot and cares about his business even if it’s a mate.”

“He asks me so many questions.”

“Do you miss me that much?” Alice chuckled. “Remus, is there something else going on?”

Remus was not about to tell her about what had happened with Sirius all those years ago. He knew that his animosity towards Sirius was a bit overblown because of what happened in the past. He thought that Sirius didn’t have the qualifications and was annoying but he was a bit of a dick about it all. “Nothing.”

“Sure, I want to meet this Black. Is he hot? Do you fancy him?”

Remus felt himself turn pink. He was such a shitty liar. “He’s hot, yes.”

Frank and Alice laughed, “Don’t tell me you’re pulling pigtails. That’s such bullshite, I thought better of you, Lupin.” Alice complained.

“I’m not doing that.” Remus shook his head. Was he doing that? He couldn’t be doing that. He didn’t like Sirius and if he did he wouldn’t be an arse. Remus hated the idea of people treating others they fancied like trash.

He needed to stop how he was acting either way, or at least adjust his attitude a little. Not that he fancied Sirius but he still didn’t need to be as big of a twat as he was being. They had work to get done and if he was a little nicer, maybe things would be a little easier.

***

The next day Remus went into the office with a cup of coffee for Sirius. He probably hadn’t gotten home until late. He was always talking about coffee, so at least Remus knew how he took it. Remus opened the door to find Sirius with his head on the desk in the same clothes he was in yesterday.

“Sirius?” Remus said and the man shot up.

“Oh, shite, is it morning already?”

“Yes,” Remus handed him the coffee. “Did you finish it?”

“Yes and I got started on the next part. I was just napping.”

“Have you slept?”

“Few winks, it’s fine.” Sirius took a sip of his coffee.

“Do you want to go home?”

“No, I’m fine. We have a lot to get done.”

Remus was impressed, even more so when he looked over Sirius’ work. Maybe he did know what he was doing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Remus was able to stop being a complete twat, Sirius thought as they were putting the final touches on the project. They were nearly done, meaning his time working with Remus was nearly done as well. If you had asked him before Sirius had fucked up and had to stay overnight to fix his work if he would be sad about it, he would have said no way in hell. But now Remus had changed his attitude, things weren’t bad. He wasn’t the sweetest, he could still be a little short and he kept Sirius at an arms’ length but it was fine.

“It’s done,” Remus sighed as he hit the send button on his email.

“Woo,” Sirius laughed, spinning in his chair. He could hear Christmas music playing out in the hallway. Even though they had their fancy do at the Potter’s home at the beginning of the month, they were having a second party before they shut down for the holidays. Sirius thought it was nice that the Potters closed the business for the holidays. Sure, people could still come into do work but it was a very thin staff. But they had one last Christmas bash before going off for the holidays.

“We should go out there and have some fun.” Remus suggested. “Ah, thanks for the help.”

“Even though I’m an incompetent arsehole.”

“I never said that.”

“To my face.” Sirius smirked, standing up. “Let’s go drink and you can make it up to me.”

“The last time we were drunk together, you broke my nose.” Remus said then flushed.

“And a tooth.” Sirius opened the office door. “I promise not to do that this time. I also won’t get sick on Fleur things. Jesus, the fact she still speaks to me is amazing.”

“You still speak to Fleur?”

“Oh yeah, her and Nym are married now.” Sirius explained as they went to the front of the office where the food, booze, and music was.

“They are? I thought Nym was with Bill.”

“They were a thing but they broke up. Had a baby together, so that’s nice. Its name is Teddy after Nym’s dad. They’re a very modern family that lot. Bill is actually now dating my brother. They’re getting engaged this Christmas.” Sirius disclosed. He had been dying to tell someone and Remus was safe, he didn’t speak to anyone else Sirius knew outside of James.

“That’s lovely.” Remus smiled. “Let’s drink to them.”

“Sounds good!”

Sirius hoped this would end better than the last time they got drunk together.

***

Remus had a bit too much to drink at this Christmas party. Not to the point where he was incoherent or even being messy. He was just feeling a bit too good. He didn’t mean to get that way. He didn’t mean to look Sirius as he was looking at him right now either. Okay, maybe he did because Sirius announced that he was going to go back to the office to get his things to head out.

“Mind the walk?” Sirius asked Remus with a little smirk before he moved. Well, if anything he was going to get off with Sirius. He hadn’t had sex for ages and he did want to shag Sirius, even if he was saying otherwise for the last few weeks. Ever since he sort of dropped his preconceived notions, things were better.

“I could use one.” Remus nodded before following Sirius to the office.

“When that door closes behind us, I hope that you tear my clothes off because that’s all I’ve really wanted since I saw you on the balcony at the beginning of the month.” Sirius said in a low voice as they walked down the hallway.

Remus bit his lip. He knew this was a bad idea but he wasn’t going to be working with Sirius after this. James said he found a long term replacement for Alice until she returned from her maternity leave. Sirius told him he was going to be working on opening his own art gallery now. Remus had no idea Sirius was that passionate and knowledgeable about art. He couldn’t understand why he wasted so much time in business then.

There was little time to dwell on that because they were soon in the office. Remus basically slammed the door closed behind them, then slammed Sirius into the door. Their mouths met in a frantic kiss. Remus pressed his leg in between Sirius’ and the man moaned. He could feel Sirius’ semi-hard cock against his thigh. This was already going much better than their last encounter at a party.

Reaching for the lock, Remus paused his kisses to make sure he didn’t accidentally punch Sirius or something but the other man began to suck, kiss, and bite at his neck. Remus groaned as Sirius found an extra sensitive spot.

“God, that’s great.” Remus sighed, pulling Sirius’ shirt out of his pants then went to unbutton it.

Sirius laughed as Remus undid his shirt and pushed it off. Remus ran his hands down his chest and stomach then decided he needed to get in his pants. He backed him towards the table that was in the middle of the office as Sirius was working on the button of his trousers. The other man had his hands in Remus’ pants by the time the back of his knees his the table. Remus pushed Sirius on to his back before getting the other man out of his trousers and pants.

He left them hanging off of one leg as he went to his desk for lotion. Remus wished that he had some lube and a condom but this was going to have to have to do for now. He went back over to Sirius, who was leaning up on his elbows to watch Remus in the dark. Remus pressed their lips together in another frantic kiss as he gave Sirius a few lazy strokes. Sirius managed to pull Remus out of his trousers and pants to return the favor.

After a few minutes like that, Remus poured some lotion on his hands and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Sirius rocked his hips up into Remus’ fist a few times then wrapped his hand against Remus’s.

“Shite,” Sirius moaned against Remus’ mouth as he picked up the pace of his hand. “I’m close, choke me. I’m sure you want to.”

Remus slid his free hand up Sirius' chest and wrapped his hand around Sirius’ neck, just applying enough pressure. It didn’t take much longer for Sirius to come across his own stomach. Watching the other man come undone pushed Remus closer to his own climax.

Once he got himself together, Remus pulled up his trousers and got his things. “Ah, good night, Sirius.”

“Ah, yeah, night.”

He really shouldn’t have done that. That was probably all types of wrong, especially after how he treated Sirius for a little while.

***

The next day, Sirius was lounging in his bed at the Potters on his laptop looking for his new home. He couldn’t live with Effie and Monty forever, even if they loved him too. Even though he was trying to keep his mind occupied, he couldn’t stop thinking about Remus. The man had just left him there in the middle of the office last night naked and covered income. He probably that he made a huge mistake. Or he was getting some sort of payback for getting his nose broken.

Either way, Sirius wanted to talk to him about it. He liked Remus, well, when Remus wasn't a prick about work he liked Remus. There was some sort of connection there with them but it seemed like the other man was completely hesitant about it. But Sirius wasn’t one to hesitate.

_SB: Drinks tonight?_

_RL:…Why?_

_SB: You came on my stomach_   
_And choked me when asked_

_RL: Jesus._   
_Fine._   
_When?_

_SB: 7pm._   
_Three Broomsticks?_

_RL: See you then._

So, Sirius headed into the city to meet Remus at the pub. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to happen. But he was glad he was going to have an actual conversation with Remus. That must have been some Christmas miracle, he thought as he sat in a booth at the back after grabbing two pints.

A few minutes later, Remus came in looking a little stressed. “All right?”

“All right, thanks.” He tapped the pint glass. “So, what is it? Are you pregnant?”

“Funny.” Sirius deadpanned. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you.” Remus furrowed his brow. “I don’t know how I feel about you, honestly. I’m actually quite confused.”

“Do you think you’d like to get to know me better?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“I do.” Remus nodded. “Why don’t you hate me? I treated you like an arsehole for the last few weeks.”

“Really, it was only the first week you were a real prick. I did know what I was doing.”

“I know but the whole nepotism thing was a real killer.” Remus admitted to Sirius. “I am sorry.”

“Understandable.” Sirius shrugged a shoulder. “Plus, with what happened the first time we met, I’m surprised you even spoke to me.”

“I was trying to escape you on the balcony then you walked into my office. It was just a lot. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Is it a lot that I asked you for a pint?”

“No, this is fine. This is good actually.” Remus nodded. “I wouldn’t be opposed to maybe something to eat too.”

Sirius grinned. “Maybe after Christmas we could go on a proper date not in some dodgy pub?”

“I think if this pint and the promise of food goes well, yeah, I think we could.”

“Brilliant.”

Christmas parties weren’t so bad after all.

_***_   
_Next Christmas…_

“Look at you two lovebirds.” James rolled his eyes as Remus and Sirius kissed under the mistletoe. “Thank god I forced Sirius to work with you Remus or this would have never happened.”

“Yes James, this is all thanks to you.” Sirius scoffed after Remus pulled away.

Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek then went towards the living room where everyone was having drinks and chatting. He didn’t think that he would ever be celebrating Christmas with Sirius Black. Even last year at this time. Even back when they first met at uni. Sure, they had hooked up at the office party and their drinks had gone all right afterwards but he never thought they would be going on a year of dating. He thought Sirius was just another spoilt brat who got his way all the time but the more he learned about Sirius, the less he saw that to be true.

“You’d think he’d be happy.” Sirius smiled.

“He is happy, he’s just taking the piss.”

“Normally that’s you.”

Remus rolled his eyes.

In the beginning, he didn’t know how Sirius could look past how much of an arse he was to him. There was no reason for Remus to have been so rude in the office, even if he thought those things. It was just his natural defense mechanism, he realized. He thought if he were rude to Sirius then the man would stay away and Remus wouldn’t fall for him and get hurt. He didn’t really think the bloke who broke his nose all those years ago would be the man to love him and treat him right after Benjy broke his heart. But boy, was he wrong and he was glad about that.


End file.
